


December 23rd - Secret Santa

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Secret Santa, Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Okay okay, everyone's here so it's time for presents!" Tony was bouncing on his toes, rubbing his hands together impatiently.The Avengers do Secret Santa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	December 23rd - Secret Santa

"Okay okay, everyone's here so it's time for presents!" Tony was bouncing on his toes, rubbing his hands together impatiently.

"Tony, let them in the door first" Pepper soothed with a laugh, tugging him away and forcing him to take a seat. 

"But they're taking too long" Tony whined.

Rolling his eyes with a scoff, Bucky shut the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket, "Alright alright, have some patience tin can." 

"We're not even late Tony" Steve added as he toed off his shoes.

"And we're wearing our sweaters as decreed by _pr_ _intsessa {Princess}_ " Bucky pointed at his chest as Nat grinned over at them.

Tony was almost vibrating out of the armchair, "not late but not early either, everyone else is already here, sit sit sit, and we're  all  wearing our sweaters", he flailed his hands enthusiastically, the perfect copy of an excited 5 year old at Christmas.

When everyone had taken their seats, the gifts they were giving perched on their knees, it was time to start, but Clint had one quick question first, "just to check, this was Secret Santa, not White Elephant, right?"

"What's the difference?" Wanda asked, curiously.

Peter perked up with the answer, "This is Secret Santa, we know who we're gifting, with White Elephant you buy a gag gift and then everyone picks one at random."

Wanda wrinkled her nose at the latter, "that sounds like a very bad idea for us."

Looking over at Natasha, Steve frowned, "Is that what Coulson tried to get us to do with SHIELD?"

"Yep. Fury told him he wasn't allowed" the redhead grinned at the man in question in reply. 

Tony was getting antsy again, and whined "guys! Come on!" 

Because Bucky had been the one to organize the Secret Santa, everyone waited for him to introduce it, which he did with a smirk, "I enjoyed the power of being the only one who knew who had who, it was fun to see you all squirm. Especially, Stevie." He nudged his husband with a wink before pointing at Tony, "Go ahead and start us off Tones."

"Finally!" Tony cheered, grasping his gift and bouncing over to present it (no pun intended) to Wanda with a flourish "for you, fair lady. Barnacle insisted on a $20 limit, so my genius was restricted" he shot a glare at Bucky's way. The brunet responded by sticking out his tongue at the billionaire and adding, "I also told you that you couldn't make it to avoid the limit."

"I didn't make it!" Tony promised, going back to his seat next to Pepper.

When Wanda peeled back the paper, it was to find a set of Sokovian spices, their jars snug in their wooden stand. With a soft smile, she pulled out one and popped the lid, lifting it to her nose with a nod. "Thank you, Tony, now I can make dinner properly."

Following Bucky's system, Wanda gave her gift next, handing a gift bag over to Peter. Tugging out the tissue paper enthusiastically, the teen crowed with delight at the Chewbacca slippers, pulling them onto his feet without hesitation. "Soo cosy, thanks, Wanda!"

From Peter to Natasha went a fuzzy hooded sweatshirt, the hood complete with ears. Peter twisted his hands nervously, stumbling over his words, "I, er, you said that you were cold and I thought maybe you needed something soft." As the teen ducked his head shyly, the smile that bloomed over Nat's face was fond and warm. "Thanks, spiderling," she said, grasping him in a quick hug.

Natasha had been buying for Scott, and the redhead handed hers over with a quiet "it's more for Cassie, but I hope it's okay". Scott's disbelieving gasp made way for a delighted grin as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the frozen Natasha before pulling back to show his Ant-Man plush toy to the rest of the group "it's me! Look! It's me!"

Pepper was equally pleased, although quieter about it, with her aromatherapy gift set, "thank you, Scott, this has some of the scents I've been wanting to try."

Bucky was the next to receive a present, handling the package from Pepper tentatively, waiting for her confirmation that he could open it before pulling away the paper. His smile was small but lit up his face as he ran his hand over the balls of yarn, needles and patterns he uncovered. "Steve mentioned you'd started knitting," Pepper said quietly, "is it okay?" Bucky's grin grew as he nodded at her, "it's great, thanks, Pepper."

Ignoring Tony's protests about cheating, Bucky didn't have to go far to hand over his gift, plonking it unceremoniously onto Steve's lap with a smirk. "It's just somethin' silly, 'cause I've got you other stuff too."

Steve narrowed his eyes at his husband, "Is this going to embarrass me?" 

"Probably" Bucky replied gleefully.

When Steve ripped the paper away, he groaned despite the laughter building in his chest, "really Buck? A Captain America waffle maker?" 

Bucky was clearly delighted, grin bright and eyes sparkling, giving Steve no choice but to let out his own mirth in a burst of laughter, "thanks Buck, guess I'm on breakfast duty from now on, huh?"

Now that it was Steve's turn to hand over his gift, the blonde was a little nervous and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he passed the bag over to Fury, whose face remained infuriatingly impassive as he peered inside. After a pause that frayed Steve's nerves, Fury pulled out the shirt, spreading it open so the others could see the front where there was a picture of Goose and the words _who's a good kitty?_ underneath. With a sigh, Fury allowed the side of his mouth to tick up into a smile as he pointed a finger the Captain's way "I knew it was a mistake for you and Danvers to meet."

Fury's present to Thor turned out to be two large variety boxes of Pop-Tarts, one of which the God instantly tore into, thanking Fury enthusiastically before handing over his own gift to Pietro with a quick note of "you won't wear these out" before heading to the kitchen. It turned out to be a pair of shoes, the soles of which, Thor reassured them when he returned, would stand up to even Quicksilver's pace.

Pietro had pulled Sam's name out of the hat, and admittedly he had struggled to know what to buy his fellow Avenger, eventually settling on a fleece blanket adorned with the Air Force emblem. "Sorry it's not much I.." he started, but was quickly cut off as Sam pulled him into a hug with a genuine "I love it, thanks, man." 

If Pietro thought his pick had been hard, it was nothing on Sam who had been buying for Vision. But he knew that the android had been trying to improve in the kitchen, impeded somewhat by his lack of tastebuds, so he handed over a book of recipes from Eastern Europe, waving away the thanks from both Vision and Wanda when it was revealed.

From Vision to Rhodey, and influenced by the latter's complaints that there was complete lack of merchandise for him, went a War-Machine sweater, which Rhodey immediately swapped his Natasha-mandated Christmas jumper for, despite her challenging eyebrow raise.

Clint fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles when he opened his gift from Rhodey to find a box of "wine condoms", leaving the rest of the group confused while Rhodey grinned. 

Bruce was delighted by his box of teas from Clint, saluting him with the included teacup.

And then there was just one gift left, and really it was a miracle Tony had waited this long. His face was worth it though, when he peeled the gift wrap away to reveal a mug, that on one side had a humorous definition of the term _engineer_ and on the other, in simple black letters, "team Dad." 

"I thought Rogers was Dad" were the first words from Tony's mouth when his brain started working again. 

Bucky scoffed, "please, you're the daddest dad there is. Steve's the Aunt that pinches your cheek." 

"Huh."

And with a speechless Tony Stark marking the end of the gift-giving, they all moved to tidy up the discarded wrappings before grabbing snacks and drinks from the kitchen and returning to their seats to watch a movie together.

Tony was the last to sit down, and he looked around at his gathered family for a moment before settling back into his chair with a smile. 

Watching Bucky watching Tony, Steve pressed a kiss to his husband's temple, pulling him close on the sofa, "you did good Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
